The present invention relates to orthopedic surgical instruments and pertains particularly to a combination tensor and distal femoral resector guide for utilization in total knee surgical techniques.
During total knee surgery, it is necessary to establish proper alignment of the knee structure and proper tension in the ligaments during the alignment portion of the surgical procedure. Proper tension and alignment at this point in the procedure assures proper fit of the prosthesis and proper tensioning of the ligaments which is necessary for proper functioning of the knee structure after surgery.
The present invention was developed for utilization in conjunction with instrumentation disclosed and claimed in a pending application entitled "Surgical Knee Alignment Method and System", Ser. No. 337,587 filed Jan. 7, 1982 by Thomas D. Petersen. Such instrumentation was developed for achieving superior results from total knee surgery.
The present invention was devised to provide proper tensioning in the ligaments of the knee structure and proper alignment at certain points in the surgical procedures.